ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony (Generation 5)
This is how I, Coolot1, alongside DonaldoC1997, see Generation 5 of My Little Pony. Synopsis Set in a land inhabited by ponies, dragons and other kinds of animals, a small group of ponies alongside their dragon friend head to find out any possible threat that haunts Equestria and learn more about the secrets of the region and the reason of the mysterious disappearance of Lady Comet. Characters Main *'Lady Celestia' - a rather naïve unicorn and the leader of the Core Five who wants to find out the secrets of Equestria and is out for aventure while she seeking the truth behind her mother's disappearance. *'Lady Luna' - Celestia's brainiac sister who is obsessed with knowledge and follows her in their quest to find out why their mother left them, hoping that they can be reunited with her. *'Spike' - an extremely wise dragon who is the royal sisters' loyal advisor and adoptive brother, joining the Core Five in their adventures and being Waterfall's crush as well. *'Eclipse' - a paranoid Earth pony who reluctantly joins the Core Five as she believes that the world they live in is conspiring against her and often comes with theories about secret societies. *'Waterfall' - a friendly pegasus who loves to make new friends and collecting bugs, having a crush on Spike as well, nicknaming him "Spikey". *'Isabelle' - a lazy Earth pony who prefers to play video games rather than being out for adventure, often being dragged by Celestia to join the team. Supporting *'Lord Emperus' - Celestia and Luna's caring father who is the ruler of Equestria and looks for them while dealing with several royal problems. *'Steed' - an Earth Pony who is Emperus' TBD counselor and TBD. *'Touchdown' - a competitive male pegasus who befriends the Core Five and who Celestia has a crush on, despite being unaware of her affections. *'Mystica' - a self-absorbed unicorn who is often bragging about her wealth and whom Celestia has a strong dislike of, since she is more successful than her in relation to cash and fame. *'Sir Hooves' - an adventurous male unicorn who is out for peril and often comes to advice the Core Five about several perils across Equestria for their safety, being Celestia's idol. *'Captain Glamour' - a fashionista Earth pony who is the captain of the guards and a good friend to the royals, being Isabelle's mother as well, often embarassing her when trying to make her more like a proper lady. *'Eve' - a wise unicorn who serves as a maid to the royals, providing advice and aid to the Core Five. * Antagonists *'Lady Comet/Empress Hollow' - a diabolical alicorn who believes that ponies should join forces to obey her orders and make Equestria her own empire, being later revealed as Celestia and Luna's mother. **'Carrion' - Hollow's loyal second-in-command who is responsible for her army and often TBD. *'Soulmaster' - a comedic chimera who rules the Underdown and is rather angry in relation to the Core Five's attempts to free the region from his influence. *'Lord Sombra' - a tyrannical unicorn who once ruled the Crystal Lands until he was overthrown, being now out for revenge on the ones who made him what he is today. *'The Dragoness' - a vile female dragon who is out to destroy and ransack several lands, wanting to take down the world for her own purposes. *'Shadow' - a mad broken-horned unicorn who plans on taking revenge on everyone who made her the monster she is today. *'Nightmare Celestia' - a corrupted form of Celestia who manifested after being exposed to the dark energies of another world, being out to conquer all of Equestria. *'Grogar' - a power-hungry ancient ram who aims to take control of the world by using TBD. * Television adaption See My Little Pony: Friendship to the Max. A tie-in animated television series was eventually produced by Allspark Animation, airing on Cartoon Network since mid TBDth, 2020. Voice cast *Grey Griffin as Lady Celestia/Nightmare Celestia *Hynden Walch as Lady Luna *Seth Green as Spike *Elizabeth Daily as Eclipse *Amanda Leighton as Waterfall *Ashley Johnson as Isabelle *Nolan North as Lord Emperus *Eric Bauza as Steed *Yuri Lowenthal as Touchdown *Cristina Pucelli as Mystica *Jim Cummings as Sir Hooves *Kath Soucie as Captain Glamour *Tara Strong as Eve * *Linda Cardellini as Lady Comet/Empress Hollow *Chris Cox as Carrion *Tom Kenny as Soulmaster *Mark Hamill as Lord Sombra *Susanne Blakeslee as the Dragoness *Erica Lindbeck as Shadow *John Paul Karliak as Grogar * Trivia *Despite reusing concepts from previous generations, Generation 5's developers want to make it more attractive to both classic and newer fans by including newer concepts for characters and make it rather darker by developing new myths and legends along with an ongoing mystery. *While compared to their G4 predecessors, fans usually see it like this: **Celestia = Fluttershy and Applejack **Luna = Twilight Sparkle **Spike = same as G4 **Eclipse = Pinkie Pie **Waterfall = Rarity and Starlight Glimmer **Isabelle = Rainbow Dash **Mystica = Trixie Lulamoon and Sunset Shimmer **Empress Hollow = Queen Chrysalis **Soulmaster = Discord and Lord Tirek **Sombra = same as G4 **Shadow = Tempest Shadow **Grogar = same as G4 *Unlike their G4 counterparts, Celestia and Luna are aged down to the same age as the remaining Core Five members, being now unicorns as well. **Also unlike G4, Celestia is the one to be corrupted by the Nightmare Forces rather than Luna. *The franchise fans' often nickname this generation as "The Teen Age" due to featuring younger versions of Celestia and Luna in the lead roles. Category:Toylines Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas